Birth of the Phoenix
by Senshi of Valis
Summary: A ronin, Ranma becomes friends with a couple people on the street. When things turn from bad to worse though a cosmic entity joins with Ranma and gives her great powers. Sorry...not a good summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Birth of the Phoenix

By Senshi of 1

Ranma ½ owned by Rumiko Takahashi

X-Men Evolution owned by Marvel and WB

I do not own any of the characters from the Ranma ½ or X-men universe and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Scene Break

Ranma ran as fast as she could as the police officer chased after her. She didn't like stealing but she needed something to eat so bad that she couldn't help it, she tried to steal a sandwich from the deli and a bag of chips from a small grocery store thinking that nobody would really miss it. One of the employees had seen her slip the food into the small bag that she found in the trash in order to attempt getting some food. She ran out of the store, dodging people left and right finally giving the officer the slip with her smaller body and greater speed it was easy.

Finally giving the man the slip Ranma slowed down and turned down an alley heading back to the park where she was staying at. As she passed an older woman and little girl that she had meet a few times while her in the city Ranma heard the little girl crying about being hungry. Ranma sighed to herself and handed the woman the purse while trying her best to ignore her own hunger.

"I-I can't…" The woman, Lyn said, trying to hand back the purse after seeing what was inside.

"Yes you can." Ranma said with a smile, "You guys need it more than I do."

"Thank you." The woman said as she took out the sandwich and chips giving them to the little girl. "I-I don't know how to repay you."

"It's nothing." Ranma said while scratching the back of her pigtail. "I just wish it was more."

"Thank you Ranma." The girl said, smiling up at Ranma.

"Your welcome, Miki." Ranma said, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Happy birthday, Ranma." Lyn said, "I wish we could have gotten you something…"

"Today's the twenty-first?" Ranma asked, shocked.

"Yeah…I guess it is kind of hard keeping track of the days while on the streets." Lyn said sadly.

"I know but its okay, seeing Miki smile like that is all the birthday present I need." Ranma said.

"Ranma…I…I have a favor I need to ask you…" Lyn said, looking at Ranma in that way again. Ranma knew what that look meant, she could control it now and could read people's thoughts and even say stuff to them in their heads. Whatever Lyn wanted, she didn't want her daughter to hear it.

'What's wrong, Lyn?' Ranma sent to the woman opening a mental discussion between the two.

'I'm scared, Ranma. My husband…you know how he threw me out when I became pregnant…well I think he is trying to kill me. I've seen people in dark suits looking for something around here and I recognize some of them as my husband's men.'

'I'll take them out.' Ranma replied.

'NO! Please no, I don't want you getting involved in that. I just want somebody I know and trust to take care of my daughter if something happens to me and I know how much she's come to like you.'

'You know I was born a guy, right?' Ranma asked.

'It doesn't matter to me, you showed me all of your memories of how that boy showed up just when you were getting close to Jusenkyo and he drove you to the cliff and knocked you off into the spring which made you a girl. If it was me, when I found out I was going to be a girl permanently I would have killed both Genma and Ryoga. Just the fact that you let them live shows that you have a kind heart.'

'Yeah…I'm sixteen years old today…I'm on the street with no hope of a decent future. There's not really much I can offer her or you.' Ranma sighed.

'Yes there is, I know you love Miki and I know she loves you…if she gets put in a foster home there's no telling what will happen to her. The people could mistreat her and I don't want that. She is better off with you…at least I'll know that she will be loved.' Lyn said.

"I'll do it." Ranma said, smiling down at the girl. "But don't expect me to just sit around if someone tries something."

"Please…if something does happen…just take her and run." Lyn pleaded, "Promise me."

"Okay…I promise." Ranma said.

"Thank you." Lyn said, "I'll see you later tonight at the park, okay?"

"Okay." Ranma said as Lyn lead Miki away.

"Bye Ranma!" Miki called back as the two disappeared out of the alley. When it was clear Ranma waved her hand through the air causing a dumpster nearby to go flying through the air until it crashed and flipped over a few feet away. Sighing again, Ranma looked at the damage…she was getting pretty good at the mind thing but the moving things she still couldn't control. If Lyn thought that Ranma was just going to sit by and watch something happen to the woman then the woman was nuts. Lyn and Miki were two of Ranma's only friends.

Scene Break

Illyana walked down the street of what she was sure was Japan, Japanese was what everyone was speaking after all. The problem was that she seen a newspaper and the date, she was sure, was two weeks after Belasco had kidnapped her from Magneto. That wasn't the real problem, the real problem was that she was six at the time and now she was sixteen, she had spent ten whole years in that hell dimension until she was finally able to win her freedom from Belasco, the demon overlord there.

She had paid a heavy price though, she was forced to kill several people, some of which was supposedly people from an alternate universe who were the counterparts of people here in her home dimension. The one that hurt the most though was when she was forced to kill Peter, her brother's counterpart, since it felt the same as killing her real brother. Belasco had warped them though, making them evil and demonic all except for two people, Cat and Storm. They became good friends and Storm taught Illyana all the arcane knowledge that she possessed while Cat taught her how to fight. In the end though, Illyana still ended up having to kill them both for different reasons.

Belasco had already turned Cat from a girl named Kitty Pryde to a cat like woman named Cat. She escaped him though before he was able to corrupt her and make her evil. After that she had fought against Belasco and his demons until Illyana showed up. She taught Illyana everything she could about fighting distrusting the magic that storm had been teaching. That had come to an end though when Cat thought she had the perfect chance to get Belasco and finish him off for good. Instead, Belasco had tricked her and corrupted her into another of his servants who Illyana was forced to kill in self defense.

Storm, she was different than Cat in many ways. She wasn't as hot headed as the cat girl nor as impetuous, instead she was cool and calculating. According to Storm, she was once a very powerful mutant who controlled the very weather until she was trapped in the hellish dimension. Her powers became useless but for some reason Storm had been able to channel the world's natural arcane energies and became a very powerful sorceress. Storm had taught Illyana everything that she had known until Belasco captured her and was going to corrupt her soul, turn her evil. Storm begged Illyana to kill her before it happened and she did, even though it was the most difficult thing that she had ever done.

That wasn't the only price she had to pay though, she had lost her innocence and a part of herself. Illyana caressed the pendant around her neck, it was the pendant that contained the bloodstones. If all the bloodstones were ever collected then it would open the gate to the deepest pits of Limbo to Earth, releasing the highest ranking and most evil demons that were imprisoned there. It currently had three of the five needed bloodstones, each one made from her blood and spirit.

Still, there was so much more to the price she had to pay. She had seen and experienced horrors there that would have driven most insane. She wouldn't let herself fall into that though, she fought long and hard to win her freedom. She had finally defeated Belasco and banished him, never to return to Limbo or to bother her.

He did bother her after that though, she had been free for almost a month now as she struggled to find out what to do. She was no longer the sweet, six year old girl that Belasco took two weeks ago according to this dimensions timeline. She was sixteen now, just how was she supposed to show up and tell her brother what happened. He would think it was all a lie or trick by Magneto.

A week after earning her freedom, Belasco had sent S'ym to kill her or bring her back with the bloodstones to him. S'ym no longer scared Illyana like he once did when she was still younger. She took care of S'ym easily and he begged forgiveness and pledged himself to Illyana. He sickened Illyana but she could use help if she needed it if Belasco or anyone else ever came back to try and take her again. Reluctantly she agreed and released him, sending him back to Limbo until she summoned him again.

Now she was walking through Japan trying to decide what to do. She wanted to return to America but she had no money. She could use her stepping disks but she didn't want to go back to Limbo anymore than necessary which is where they took her she learned. To use her stepping disks to teleport somewhere she first had to enter Limbo and then use another one to go anywhere on earth she wanted. The few experiments that she tried with them led her to different times which added more complication. If she wasn't careful she could end up anywhere, this was the best she could do to return as close as she could to her normal time. After all, she had no intentions of staying in the dark ages and being courted by that idiot in the armor named Kuno. Illyana still shuddered at the unnatural stamina the man had, she hit him with all kinds of magic and the idiot still kept coming back for more.

With a sigh Illyana decided to head back to the park that she seen earlier to try and relax a little. As she was walking she noticed a red haired girl about her own age with her hair done in a low ponytail and looked like she hadn't eaten in awhile, much less had a proper bath or washed her clothes very good either. The thing that bothered Illyana the most though was the very sad look in the red head's eyes.

"Hi." Illyana said as she got close to the other girl.

"Huh?" the redhead mumbled.

"I said hi." Illyana said.

"Uh…hi." The redhead said.

"My name is Illyana Rasputin." Illyana said with a smile.

"I'm Ranma…Ranma Saotome…well, I guess just Ranma now." Ranma said sadly.

"Why just Ranma?" Illyana asked confused.

"My father was trying to use me to marry me off to one of his friends so I left." Ranma said, "I'm a ronin now."

"What's a ronin?" Illyana asked.

"It means I don't have any family…or anyplace to go…" Ranma sighed.

"No place to go…" Illyana whispered.

"I'm homeless." Ranma said, looking to the ground to avoid the blonde's gaze.

"But everyone has a home…" Illyana whispered. But did she have a home anymore herself? If she went back either to her home country or to Peter, would any of them recognize her…accept her?

Scene Break

"I'm homeless." Ranma sighed as she looked at the ground, she didn't want to look the blonde in the eyes and see either the disgust or disdain that she always saw in people's eyes when they found out.

"But everyone has a home…" Illyana whispered sadly.

"Not everyone…There are a lot of people that don't have homes." Ranma said, "Some because of choices they make, others because of circumstances and then there are those who end up on the street because they waste everything on drugs and alcohol."

"So what about you?" Illyana asked.

"Me?" Ranma asked, surprised. "Well, it was my choice I guess. My father…well, I saw in his mind when we got back to Japan and he was disgusted with me. He was planning on trying to get me marry one of his friends children but it wouldn't have worked so he was going to try and force me to marry his friend…I decided I had enough and left him and declared myself ronin. The problem with that is nobody around here likes ronin, people see them as worthless."

"That's not fair." Illyana said, "It wasn't your fault what happened…if you ask me your father is a sick man."

"Don't I know it." Ranma snorted, "I'm sorry but I have to get to the park, I'm meeting a friend there."

"I was heading to the park myself, do you mind if I tag along?" Illyana asked.

"I don't mind." Ranma said as she started toward the park with Illyana walking right beside her.

"You said that you saw in your father's mind…are you a mutant?" Illyana asked.

"What's a mutant?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"You don't know?" Illyana asked in surprise and tried her best to explain after Ranma shook her head no. "Well…a mutant is a person with something extra in them…a lot of times it gives them some powers and sometimes it might change their appearance and sometimes both. I know a few mutants who are telepaths…they can read people's minds. I also know one who is also telekinetic, she can move things with her mind."

"Is that what it's called?" Ranma asked, "I can do both of those."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" a voice screamed loudly from inside the park, a voice that Ranma recognized all to well.

"LYN!" Ranma screamed taking off at a run toward where the voice came from. She looked back long enough to see a sword appear in Illyana's hand along with silver armor that went from her hand up to the blonde's elbow.

"What's going on?" Illyana asked as she kept pace with Ranma.

"That was my friend." Ranma cried, she knew she should have stayed with them but she had so much on her mind that day. Her world went dark as she seemed to float in a void. A large fire loomed in front of her taking on the shape of a bird.

"Greetings child, I am the Phoenix. I have been watching you for some time and I have a deal to make with you." The bird of fire said, a feminine voice booming all around.

"I have to save Lyn and Miki!" Ranma cried.

"While you are here no time passes in your world." The bird said, "However, I am sorry to say that you are too late to save the woman. If you want though I can help you save the child, but you have to bond with me."

"I'll do anything." Ranma sobbed, "Just please don't let them hurt Miki too."

"It is done." The bird said.

Ranma's world went red. Fire surrounded her, warming her but not burning her. She felt herself float off of the ground and fly toward where she could hear Miki crying, "MAMA!"

"What the hell is that?" one of two men in black screamed pointing at Ranma who hovered before them, Lyn on the ground with blood pouring out of her chest.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Ranma screamed as the two started firing on her, there bullets never reaching their target as the melted into nothing.

"How could you?" Illyana cried as she rushed between the girl crying over her dead mother's body and the two men.

"S'YM, KILL THEM!" Illyana cried out as a disk of light appeared dropping a large, purple lizard like man out of it with a cigar in his mouth.

"Finally letting me have some fun, huh babe?" S'ym asked as one of the men broke off from Ranma and started firing at the purple thing with a black vest and green shorts.

Ranma watched the thing grab the man's head, his bullets not even phasing the thing as it squeezed the mans head until it exploded. Ranma couldn't help but smile, the man got what he deserved for killing an innocent mother. Ranma reached out to the other man, lifting him off of the ground with her mind, twisting him around until his spine broke and the man ripped in half at the wait. Sirens were heard screaming in the distance, getting closer.

Ranma landed next to Miki, crying for the woman who was her best friend, the woman who had in a sense became the mother the redhead never had. "Miki, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Ranma cried.

"They killed mama." Miki sobbed.

"Come on honey, we have to get out of here before the police get here." Ranma said picking up the girl.

"That was too easy babe." S'ym said.

"Whatever." Illyana said, banishing the creature in another disk of light.

"What about Mama…" Miki cried.

"The people coming will take care of her, honey." Ranma whispered, "But they will take you away if they get here so we have to get away before they do."

"Okay mommy Ranma." Miki sniffed.

Scene Break

"So this new mutant is in Japan?" Logan snorted, he should have known there was some ulterior motive of the professors for this. He was relaxing at the mansion when a frantic Professor asked for him to fly with Charles Xavier to Japan to inspect the very large power source released that he swore was from a mutant that cerebro picked up. Of course he didn't really want to, he had just got back from an altercation with one of Magneto's punks and the metal guy ruined Logan's bike! There was no one else available though at the time and it was an emergency so Logan relented to find himself aboard the blackbird just a few minutes within range of their target.

"Yes, but there are two different signals now." Charles said, "I can read some from the first one but the second one…I can't tell what or who they are, only where it is and it's right with the first one."

"It's not Magneto is it?" Logan asked he prepared to land the plane…he hated landing the plane. It shook roughly as they touched down which drew a glare from the bald man.

"You really need to practice more." Charles said.

"Well excuse me Chuck." Logan grumbled as he activated the stealth mode of the jet turning it invisible to the outside eye.

"Let's go before they start moving again." Charles said, heading for the opening ramp.

Scene Break

Ranma sighed quietly to herself as she leaned back against the tree trunk next to a sleeping Illyana, leaning against the other girl for comfort while holding a sleeping Miki tightly. She was blaming herself for what happened to her friend and surrogate mother. If only she didn't leave them then Lyn would still be alive…some birthday present. She smiled slightly at that though, Miki was alive and she was grateful for that but she couldn't help but feel that she failed the young girl.

'Hello.' A male voice said in her head, 'My name is Charles Xavier.'

'W-Who are you?' Ranma replied to the voice, startled.

'I help people such as yourself learn how to control your unique gifts, I have a school in New York for gifted children like you and your friend. I can't sense her mind, her blocks are too strong but I know you are both mutants.' Charles said, 'I would like to talk to you both if that is alright.'

'I guess…but if you try anything I will kill you…I won't let anyone hurt Miki.' Ranma warned, 'I-I already failed her once.'

'I swear we won't try anything.' Charles said, 'I am the one in the wheelchair walking towards you.'

Ranma looked up to see two people coming toward her, she was actually surprised that the wheelchair wasn't having much of a problem with the terrain. Next to him was a man who was a little short, but seemed to have an animalistic nature to him. For some reason she felt heat rising in her body and tried to fight it down again. She liked girls not guys, heck she was really a guy and would still be one if it wasn't for Jusenkyo. A few months after Jusenkyo she noticed how her body reacted sometimes to some guys, she was attracted to them as much as she hated admitting it. She was a guy though and refused to let the confusing emotions bother her, she was a guy who liked girls.

"H-Hi." Ranma said quietly as she noticed the man walking wrinkle his nose. It wasn't her fault she didn't have no place to go or a way to wash the last set of clothes she owned very well.

"I'm sorry about my friend, Ranma." Charles said, "One of his abilities is heightened senses, no offense but you look like you haven't had a proper bath in awhile."

"Well gee, living on the streets really gives me a lot of chances to clean up." Ranma said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You live on the street?" the dark haired man asked in shock, "Where are your parents, kid?"

"Don't care." Ranma said sadly, "I left my father when he tried to use me for his own sick purposes."

"I'll kill the bastard." The dark haired man growled as three claws extended from his clenched fists startling Ranma.

"Mama, what's going on?" Miki asked sleepily.

"Who are you?" Illyana demanded, pressing closer to Ranma.

"They just want to talk to us, Illyana." Ranma said.

"Logan, now is not the time for that." Charles said. "I would like to offer you both boarding at my school for the gifted and help you learn to control your powers."

"What about Miki…my daughter?" Ranma asked.

"This is highly unusual but I wouldn't dream of separating a mother from her child so she could stay to." Charles said.

"What do you want from us?" Illyana demanded, "There is no way that you would be offering us this for free."

"Of course not," Charles smiled, "In exchange for room and board all I ask is that you try not to show your powers unless absolutely necessary to the outside world and when you do it is to help people and not hurt them. I ask that you try never to hurt anyone, even if sometimes they seem that they may deserve it."

"Before I make my decision, I want you to do one thing first…" Ranma sighed, she wanted to accept this so much but she wouldn't unless he knew the truth and she knew that this would be the fastest way. "You're like me, right? You can read minds?"

"Yes, I am very good at that." Charles said.

"Then read mine…see my past and decide if you still want me. All I ask is that you don't tell anyone else about it." Ranma said.

"All right." Charles agreed.

Ranma felt his presence enter her mind wholly as she dropped the walls that she had learned to create to keep the other people's thoughts out. She could feel him looking over her past and could feel his shock and anger, though it was directed not at her but something else.

"I…I don't know what to say." A visibly shaken Charles said.

"Are you okay Chuck?" Logan asked, putting his hand on Charles's shoulder.

"Yes Logan, thank you." Charles said. "Ranma, I still want you to come to the school but I have an additional offer that I want you to think about. I don't want an answer now but I want you to seriously think about it. I want to adopt you, officially make you my daughter and heir. You…I've never seen someone go through so much pain and still remain with a heart like yours. Don't worry about earlier…I…I would have don't the same thing if I were in your shoes."

"What do you say?" Ranma asked Illyana, "Want to go to school?"

"If you go I guess I'll go…I…can't return home right now." Illyana said.

"I want to go to, mommy Ranma." Miki said.

"Okay, we'll come but I don't know about being your heir much less daughter." Ranma said, "I…I'll think about it though."

"That's all I ask." Charles said as Logan stood there with a shocked expression on his face doing a very good imitation of a fish.

Scene Break

AN: Hi people, this is a story idea that I had for awhile and since I had writer's block concerning the Starting Over series I decided I'd get the ground work for this story laid out with the first chapter. I like how it turned out, and I plan on working on it as I work on Starting Over. Starting Over will be coming out slowly over the next few chapters as I have trouble writing the card duels which is one of the biggest reasons that I'm not covering a lot of them, just a few of the more important ones.

I know I made some differences in this series which was needed for this story and this is yet again an alternate universe. If cannon is what you're looking for, I will warn you right now that that is something I will hardly ever write. Cannon is good and all but in my opinion if you wanted cannon you should be reading/watching the original manga/anime.

Please read and review, I will respond to all reviews except flames. I will NOT respond to flames, especially from people who have written nothing and gets their fun calling people who actually do write something two bit hacks. Not only does it hurt people's feelings but it also makes the flamer look like one of the stupidest people on the planet in most cases. You read through twenty chapters and whine about not liking the story. You just read twenty chapters and you're saying that now? Who the hell held a gun to your head and made you read it in the first place?

Okay Brit, I filled out the author profile thing you gave me and posted it. If anyone wants to check it out feel free to because I'm not to sure how long it will be staying up. It's on my profile page and if anyone wants a blank copy of the main part I'll send you a copy.

Yay, I'm finally back on thanks to my step father. I have so many e-mails and reviews to respond to which I will be answering. Also, my updates will be coming slower now that school will be starting soon and between it, my part time work, my family and my daughter I'll probably only be able to update two maybe three times a week. Even if I write fast I can't write that fast…sorry.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Birth of the Phoenix

By Senshi of Valis

Chapter 2

Ranma ½ owned by Rumiko Takahashi

X-Men Evolution owned by Marvel and WB

I do not own any of the characters from the Ranma ½ or X-men universe and make no profit from this fanfiction.

01234543210

Ranma yawned as Miki climbed out of the bed, a wonderful smell filling their senses. Groggily Ranma sat up and looked around to get her bearings, remembering that she had agreed last night to come here and learn to control her powers more and to think about letting that Xavier guy adopt her. It was tempting to agree to the adoption as it would gauruntee her a home but she wasn't sure if she could trust him yet. Of course she could see his thoughts but there was so much there that she couldn't see past and her heart wouldn't let her wrecklessly agree to it.

"Come on mommy, I'm hungry." Miki said tugging at Ranma's hand.

"Okay, okay." Ranma giggled, "I'm coming but first we have to clean up. Charles said that the bathroom was down the hall and he would leave a bag outside with some clothes for us."

"Okay…" Miki said more subdued.

"Let's go then, honey." Ranma said, feeling a little strange have a child to take care of but at the same time making her feel so good inside. The cost of it though was a price she could have done without and she could see the depression filling Miki's mind but the young girl was trying her best to stay strong and Ranma intended to stay strong for the girl's sake even though she just wanted to cry over the loss of the woman she had come to think of as a mother.

As the two opened the door and stepped out into the hallway Ranma spotted a couple bags sitting by the door and looked in them. Sure enough there were a change of clothes for both Miki and herself so she grabbed them and headed off to where they bathed the night before when they were given some pink pajamas to sleep in. She hated pink but didn't want to insult her hosts so she was now wearing the dreadful thing.

A quick bath later since Miki, and Ranma reluctantly admitted that she too wanted to hurry and get done and get down to breakfast. The only thing that was making her hesitate was the choice of clothes. The simple dark blue shirt was okay, the undergarments she had long ago accepted as necessary but the skirt…the skirt was worse than even the pajamas. It felt like the last little bit of her true self, next thing they would start expecting her to wear make up.

Sighing as Miki was looked questioningly at Ranma she dressed the rest of the way then helped Miki with her shoes then donned her sandals and led Miki out of the bathroom and right into a red haired girl with a white streak in her hair. The two older girls fell to the ground in a heap, Ranma's forhead hitting the girl's chin. At first she could feel a draining sensation from the contact but that died quickly. Slowly she sat up and pulled the shaken goth looking girl up thinking that she was kind of cute.

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked, "I'm really sorry about that."

"H-How?" the girl asked in shock, "When I touch someone…I usually drain there powers and leave them unconscious. I…I can't control it so how come you're still okay…And…I don't have your powers…"

"I don't know." Ranma replied confused.

"Come on mommy, I want breakfast." Miki said dragging Ranma awy from the goth looking girl.

01234543210

Roughe shook her head, trying to sort out the thoughts and memories as they slowly started making their presence known. It wasn't the girl's powers, she knew that she didn't absorb that but there was something that she did absorb beside the memories but she wasn't sure what it was.

She looked at the retreating form of the redhead in awe as the girl's life replayed itself in Rouge's head. It was so hard believing that the girl was really once a boy but she had seen so much strange stuff since finding out that she was a mutant that she couldn't really disbelieve it.

The pain that the boy turned girl went through growing up was quickly starting to anger Rouge as she thought aboust all of the stupid things that bastard who claimed to be who she now realizes was Ranma's father made Rouge decide on one thing for sure, she would make the sadistic bastard pay one day.

She remebered how Ranma was cursed at Jusenkyo while her father actually managed to avoid gaining a curse. Rouge had to wonder if Ranma was a mutant before Jusenkyo or if it was the curse that gave the red head her powers.

She felt sorry for Ranma though as she remebered all the changes that she started noticing after the curse, especially as Ranma fought tooth and nail to retain what little of her manhood she had left as it slowly faded away day by day.

The worse part was when Ranma seen what Genma was planning to try and force Ranma into doing, it was disgusting on so many levels. Apparently Genma had a friend that Genma had a deal with to join the schools through marrying their children but that, though stupid, wasn't really all too bad. What was bad was what Genma was planning on doing after Ranma was cursed, he knew Soun only had daughters and that Soun's wife died so Genma was going to force Ranma into marrying Soun in order to unite the schools.

Rouge was glad when Ranma left then but she hated seeing the struggles the girl had to endure while living on the streets but smiled as Lyn and Ranma grew close, the older woman becoming like a mother to Ranma. Miki came to love Ranma very much to thinking of Ranma as family.

Then it happened, Lyn was murdered and Ranma became Miki's new mother all on the same day as meeting Illyana and being recruited by the proffessor.On top of that it was the red haired girl's birthday. Rouge could feel the depression from Ranma's memories and it threatened to make her start crying.

"She thought I was cute..." Rouge mumbled to herself in surprise as Kurt joined her in the hall.

"Hey Rouge, did you know we have new students?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Y-Yeah...I just met one of them." Rouge replied trying to figure out how she felt about that little bit of information of the new boy turned girl thinking that Rouge was cute.

01234543210

"Where is my son you ignorant, worthless bastard!" Nodoka growled at the waste of space in front of her as the Tendo daughters started backing away from irate woman as Soun, for once, did the smart thing as moved along with them instead of backing up Genma.

"N-Nodoka." Genma whimpered. "The boy...h-he...well, he..."

Nodoka sneered at the yellow stain that was growing in the pants of the fool in front of her as she drew her katana, calling on her powers to make flames appear around the blade, bathing the room in an eerie glow.

"Now, Genma...where...Is...MY SON?" Nodoka demanded as Genma started bowing and scraping before begging to live as he told her everything truthfully from Jusenkyo to where Ranma ran away. It was taking every ounce of strength not to kill the fool...after all she didn't want to get blood on her new kimono...diid she?

"Your a mutie!" Akane snarled, stalking forward before Kasumi grabbed the girl's arm.

"Akane!" Kasumi snapped in surprise.

"I-If you're a m-mutant..." Soun stuttered in shock, "Then there is n-no way the schools can be joined. Saotome, you never told me Ranma was the son of a freak!"

"FATHER!" Nabiki cried out half angry half hurt at her father's words.

"No mutant shall stay under my roof." Soun stated crossing his arms.

"That's right." Akane huffed imiatating Soun.

"Y-You really feel that strongly?" Kasumi asked, crying.

"You don't have to cry, Kasumi, I'd never let a freak get near you." Soun said walking to his daughter who slapped him.

"If I'm just a freak then I'll leave." Kasumi cried, "As soon as I get my stuff I'm gone."

"Not without me your not." Nabiki snarled as she glared at Soun and Akane before following Kasumi upstairs to pack. "And Akane, before you go judgeing mutants you better think about how you summon that damned mallet."

"Genma, if I ever see you again I will call you on your side of the contract." Nodoka said before storming out of the house to the waiting limo.

"Are you finished, Lady Himura?" Winston asked.

"Not yet, I think we will be having two more accompany us." Nodoka said as she waited for a few minutes. Sure enough a devastaed Kasumi and Nabiki came out carrying a few bags a piece.

"You can put those in the trunk girls." Nodoka said with a warm smile.

"Huh?" Nabiki asked, confused.

"I will not let you two go without a place to stay, your coming with me." Nodoka said, "Besides, I can help you learn to control your powers."

"But Auntie..." Kasumi started.

"No buts, honey." Nodoka said, "I will not let my sister's children stay on the streets."

"Thank you, Auntie." both girls said as Winston took the bags and stuffed them in the car's trunk.

01234543210

AN: Sorry it's been awhile, I'm hoping that I'll be able to update at least two chapters a week starting next week since I will have a little bit more time free during the week though a lot of it will be going to studying and my daughter I want to at least write two chapters a week as I said.

Review Responses:

Mystery Person: I hope this update is pretty good, next one will be longer and much better, promise.

Bobboky: There probably won't be a cure for the curse in this story though that may change. At the moment Ranma is confused as she's fighting to retain what she believes is the last little bit of her manhood. This will probably end up being a love triangle between Ranma and Rouge and Ranma and Logan though that also is not for sure. What I am sure about is that Ranma, Rouge and Illyana will become best friends and Kasumi and Nabiki may also become there friends also since they are Ranma's cousins.

Isumo 1489: Hi, yep I remember you and I would love to have some help. I need a list of your OC's deck, and also the deck list of the Yugi gang including Bakura since I will be having some dueling in the next few chapters as the tournaments comence in full. Also, if you want to write the duel between Kaiba and your OC I'd appreciate that help. I'll check out your story by the end of the weekend if I don't have enough time after I post this but I will try to read it then. I'd love to preread your stuff but I seriously doubt I'd have the time you deserve to be able to spend on it, I'm sorry. I'm glad you think it's interesting, thanks.

Masaki Yang Yi1: Thanks, I admit this chapter wasn't as long as as good as the first but I promise the others will be.

James Axelrad: Thanks, the rest of the chapters will get better.

Ebona Nite: Thanks, and at the moment Ranma is permanately a girl though that could change in the future. As for Illyana, its really Peter's little sister but when Belasco kidnapped her she spent a long time in Limbo where the time ran much differently and until she learns to use her disks more effectively she won't be able to use them for more than summoning without running the risk of traveling through time as well. Thanks.

Jerry Unipeg: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter though the next one will be much better.

Ranma-Tomoe: Thanks, but Jean won't be bonding with the Phoenix though something may happen with the Phoenix which could end up not only giving someone more power but could also help them with a more normal life.

Kakashi6778: Thanks, I hope to make this one a really good one.

S: It's very possible that it will become a Ranma/Wolverine though it could also become a Ranma/Rouge one as well. As for the Nerima group, Nodoka, Nabiki and Kasumi will be in it as well as possibly Ryoga.

Ahye: I'm hoping to make it a really good story and it should start getting better next chapter.

RubberNeck: Thanks and I plan to.

Evil-Tofu: This chapter wasn't as good as it should have been which I'm very sorry for, but I promise to make it up starting next chapter.

Dragon Man 180: It would have been interesting, and thanks I've reworked where its going some and think it will become much better than where I had it heading. The slayers cast will still show up but instead of having every group of characters in the story at once I'm dividing it in arcs but all of them will be in the story and not new ones. I'm just doing it more this way so it will be easier to handle the characters instead of trying to make sure every single one of them got the attention they deserved all at once. I hope that kind of makes sense, thanks.

Elijah Snow: Thanks, I plan on continuing it and I did have rouble with this chapter I promise to make the rest of them much better. I wanted to make Ranma more down to earth and humble before getting the Phoenix powers so she would be more mature. And Miki, she may be going through some of her own changes soon herself.

Goku: Sorry, I may not have explained it too well but the springs are permanent in this world though that doesn't mean that there aren't cures out there for the curses but at the moment Ranma's curse is permanent unless I decide to change that later.

Ranma Hibiki: Ranma is stuck permanately for the moment since the springs are permanent in this world though there is a possibility of a cure showing up some time. Ranma hasn't completely accepted the curse yet though which will probably cause her some problems in the future.

Ranchan17: Thanks, the reason for Xavier wanting to adopt Ranma though is because he wants an heir who can continue his work. When he found Jean he started preparing her to take over but he learned over time that she is not really right for it. Xavier looked into Ranma's mind though and her heart and saw everything and also saw that despite the trouble she was having adjusting that Ranma was also strong and had a kind, gentle heart who would do almost anything to help out the innocent. So Ranma not only has the powers to use cerebro but also the heart to help others and even put them before herself which is something that Xavier is very doubtful that Jean would do. Adopting Ranma would only make it official and if anything happened to Xavier Ranma would inherit everything without any trouble and it would make Ranma feel more like it was really her home. As for the Ranma/Logan pairing, most likely it will happen but I'm not sure to what extent since there will be a love triangle also concerning Rouge.

Jonakhensu: Logan was just being protectful of Ranma and would, in my opinion, serious hurt anyone who hurt a child. As for the smelling part, he'll know but he probably won't say anything to anyone except Ranma.

Firehedgehog: I will, thanks.

Slade13: Thanks, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good but I promise future ones will be better and I plan on finishing this fic.

Thanks everyone for reading and all your kind words.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne.


End file.
